Charles Aznavour
| naissance lieu = Paris, | décès = | décès lieu = | années actives = Depuis 1936 | genre = Chanson française | label = EMI | entourage = | instrument = | type voix = | profession = Auteur-compositeur-interprète Acteur | site officiel = c-aznavour.com }} Charles Aznavour (Շառլ Ազնավուր en arménien), né Shahnourh Varinag Aznavourian (Շահնուր Վաղինակ Ազնավուրյան) le à Paris, est un auteur-compositeur-interprète et acteur français d'origine arménienne. Il est résident à Genève. Marié trois fois, il a eu six enfants : Seda (1946), Charles (1952), Patrick (1956 à l'âge de 25 ans), Katia (1969, qui accompagne son père sur scène comme choriste depuis 2004), Misha (1971) et Nicolas (1977). Ayant joué dans plus de soixante films et chantant dans cinq langues, Charles Aznavour est aujourd'hui le chanteur français le plus connu à travers le monde. Depuis la mort de Frank Sinatra (avec qui il enregistra le duo You make me feel so young en 1993), il est considéré comme l’un des derniers monstres sacrés de la chanson. , disait Cocteau. Annie Grandjanin ajoutait en 2004, dans Le Figaro : . Biographie Je m’voyais déjà Charles Aznavour naquit à Paris en France, le 22 mai 1924, dans une famille d’artiste qui lui fit rapidement découvrir le théâtre. Son père, Misha Aznavourian, arménien né en Géorgie, était le fils d’un cuisinier du Tsar Nicolas II de Russie. Sa mère, Knar Baghdassarian, était issue d’une famille de commerçants arméniens de Turquie. C’est par hasard que le petit Charles vit le jour à Paris, alors que ses parents s’y trouvaient dans l’attente d’un visa pour les États-Unis. Le couple éleva ses deux enfants, Charles et sa soeur ainée Aïda, entre son restaurant parisien et le milieu du théâtre. C'est à l’âge de neuf ans que le jeune Aznavour (qui devint son nom de scène) débuta sa carrière de chanteur et de comédien. Sa carrière connut un premier éveil en 1946, lorsqu’il fut remarqué par la chanteuse Édith Piaf. Formant alors le duo Roche et Aznavour (avec Pierre Roche), ils accompagnèrent Piaf dans une tournée en France et aux États-Unis. La conquête de l'Amérique s'effectua toutefois au Québec en 1948, où le duo se produisit pendant un an et demi. Ils firent paraître entre 1948 et 1950 six 78 tours, dont les titres J'ai bu (1948), Départ express (1948) et Le feutre taupé (1948). Au début des années 1950, avec la notoriété vinrent les premières critiques. Charles Aznavour se vit traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles par une certaine critique parisienne qui n'attendait pas ses représentations pour l'assommer de mots blessants et de maximes insensées. Après une soirée qui se termina en « bide », Aznavour écrivit de toute sa lucidité : . Cet acharnement et un goût prononcé pour le travail lui inspirèrent la devise suivante : « Rien ne peut vaincre 17 heures de travail par jour! ». For me, formidable L’année 1956 marqua un premier grand élan dans la vie du chanteur. Lors d’un récital à Casablanca, la réaction du public fut telle qu’Aznavour fut aussitôt propulsé au rang de vedette. Pour sa première à l'Olympia, Aznavour écrivit Sur ma vie (1956) qui devint son véritable premier succès populaire. De fil en aiguille, les contrats se succédèrent et après un autre passage de trois mois à l'Olympia, sa carrière prit définitivement son envol à l’Alhambra, où il créa Je m’voyais déjà (1960). Lors de cette mythique soirée du 12 décembre 1960, après 7 chansons interprétées devant un public froid, l'artiste sortit son ultime atout : Je m'voyais déjà (1960), qui raconte l'histoire d'un artiste raté (« À 18 ans, j'ai quitté ma province... »). À la fin de la prestation, des projecteurs furent braqués sur le public. Aucun applaudissement. En coulisses, Aznavour était prêt à abandonner le métier. Retournant saluer une dernière fois, il entendit soudainement les sièges claquer, vit les gens se lever et la salle de l'Alhambra croûla alors sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ce fut un véritable triomphe. Il avait 36 ans. Au cours des années 1960, il enchaîna les tubes : Tu t’laisses aller (1960), Il faut savoir (1961), La mamma (1963), Et pourtant (1963), For Me Formidable (1964) et La bohème (1966). Des chansons qui font pour la plupart toujours référence à l’amour. Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer Depuis le terrible tremblement de terre de 1988 qui secoua l'Arménie, Aznavour ne cessa d’apporter son support grâce à sa fondation Aznavour pour l’Arménie. Sa chanson Pour toi Arménie (1989), enregistrée avec la collaboration de plus de quatre-vingt artistes, se hissa au sommet des palmarès. Une place fut nommée en son honneur au centre d’Erevan en 2001, sur la rue Abovian. En 1995, il acheta les éditions musicales Raoul Breton. Deux années plus tard, il fut nommé officier de la Légion d'honneur, puis commandeur en 2004. Ayant toujours conservé une amitié profonde pour le Québec, il se lia d'amitié en 1996 avec la chanteuse québécoise Lynda Lemay et s'impliqua pour l'aider dans sa carrière. En 1998, il revisita ses anciens succès en leur donnant une couleur jazz sur l’album Jazznavour, réalisé avec la collaboration de Dianne Reeves, Jacky Terrasson, Michel Petrucciani, Eddy Louiss, Richard Galliano et le pianiste, auteur-compositeur, arrangeur et membre du jury de La Nouvelle Star, André Manoukian. La même année, CNN et les lecteurs de Times Online à travers la planète élirent Charles Aznavour Artiste de variétés du siècle. Il fut reconnu comme étant le performer par excellence du siècle, avec près de 18 % des votes, déclassant ainsi Elvis Presley et Bob Dylan. En 2002, il tint le rôle principal de son film le plus personnel : Ararat d’Atom Egoyan sur le génocide arménien. Je voyage Au printemps 2005, Charles Aznavour amorça une tournée d’adieu nord-américaine qu’il débuta au Québec et qu’il conclut à l’automne de l’année suivante aux États-Unis et au Canada. Un concert donné en plein air à Erevan le 30 septembre 2006, par le « héros national » (titre qu'il possède en Arménie), ne rassembla pas moins de 100 000 spectateurs. Aznavour annonça ensuite, au cours de 2007, des concerts à travers le Japon, l'Europe, l’Asie et l’Amérique du Sud. Il déclara que cette tournée d’adieu devait le mener, si la santé le permettait, jusqu’au delà de 2010. Du 9 octobre au 10 novembre 2007, « le grand Charles » foula une fois de plus le Palais des Congrès de Paris où il proposa au public un concert plus intimiste, accompagné d'une orchestration très rythmée ainsi que des titres qui, depuis des décennies pour certains, n'avaient pas été interprétés (Il pleut, Viens, Entre nous, Pour faire une jam, etc). Faisant partie des personnalités les plus appréciées de son pays selon un sondage de début 2007, il lança, en octobre 2007, un recueil de nouvelles intitulé Mon père, ce géant. Dans ce premier recueil Charles Aznavour aborda des thèmes familiaux, parfois sensibles tout en insistant sur l'importance du rôle des parents. À l'occasion des célébrations entourant le 400e anniversaire de la ville de Québec, Charles Aznavour se produira le 6 juillet 2008 devant la foule de Québec sur les plaines d'Abraham. Après plus de 60 ans de carrière, Charles Aznavour est devenu, et est resté, un des plus grands chanteurs français. Il travaille actuellement sur un deuxième recueil de nouvelles et d'après lui, il posséderait toujours plus d'une centaine de textes de chansons inédites à achever... Récompenses et nominations * 1959 : Prix d'interprétation de l'Académie du Cinéma Français * 1969 : Prix de la Société américaine des auteurs compositeurs * 1969 : Médaille Vermeille de la Ville de Paris * 1971 : Lion d'Or du Festival de Venise pour la version italienne de la chanson du film « Mourir d'aimer » * 1985 : Grand prix National des Arts et Lettres * 1995 : Grande médaille de la chanson française décerné par l'Académie française * 1995 : Ambassadeur Itinérant d'Arménie auprès de l'Unesco * 1996 : Intronisé au Songwriters Hall of Fame * 1997 : Victoire pour l'interprète masculin de l'année * 1997 : César d'honneur * 2001 : Pape de la chanson française (Château Pape-Clément) * 2002 : Nommé citoyen d'honneur de la ville de Montréal (Canada) * 2004 : Nommé commandeur de la Légion d'honneur (officier en 1997) * 2004 : Nommé héros national de l'Arménie * 2005 : Nommé citoyen d'honneur de Cannes, Palme d'Or de la ville * 2006 : Nommé ambassadeur de Mantes-la-Jolie * 2006 : Honoré lors du 30 Festival International du Film du Caire Discographie Discographie française - Albums originaux * 1953 Charles Aznavour chante Charles Aznavour, n° 1 (Ducretet-Thomson) * 1955 Charles Aznavour chante Charles Aznavour, n° 2 (Ducretet-Thomson) * 1956 Charles Aznavour chante Charles Aznavour, n° 3 (Ducretet-Thomson) * 1957 Bravos du Music-Hall (Ducretet-Thomson) * 1958 Believe in me! (Ducretet-Thomson) * 1958 C'est ça (Ducretet-Thomson) * 1960 Les deux guitares (Barclay) * 1960 Je m'voyais déjà (Barclay) * 1961 Il faut savoir (Barclay) * 1962 Alléluia (Barclay) * 1963 Qui? (Barclay) * 1963 La mamma (Barclay) * 1964 Charles Aznavour, vol. 1 Versions nouvelles (Columbia) * 1964 Charles Aznavour, vol. 2 Versions nouvelles (Columbia) * 1964 Que c'est triste Venise (Barclay) * 1964 Charles Aznavour, vol. 3 Versions nouvelles (Columbia) * 1965 Aznavour 65 (Barclay) * 1966 La bohème (Barclay) * 1966 De t'avoir aimée (Barclay) * 1967 Entre deux rêves (Barclay) * 1968 Face au public (Live, Olympia 19-01-1968) (Barclay) * 1968 J'aime Charles Aznavour, vol. 4 Versions nouvelles (Columbia) * 1969 Désormais (Barclay) * 1969 Aznavour sings Aznavour, vol. 1 (Barclay) * 1970 Aznavour sings Aznavour, vol. 2 (Barclay) * 1971 Non, je n'ai rien oublié (Barclay) * 1972 Idiote je t'aime (Barclay) * 1970 Aznavour sings Aznavour, vol. 3 (Barclay) * 1973 Aznavour chez lui, à Paris (Live, Olympia, novembre 72) (Barclay) * 1973 Ce soir là, Aznavour. Son passé au présent (Live, Olympia 12-12-72) (Barclay) * 1974 A Tapestry of Dreams (Barclay) * 1974 I sing for... you (Barclay) * 1974 Visages de l'amour (Barclay) * 1975 Hier encore Versions nouvelles, orchestrations de Del Newman (Barclay) * 1976 Voilà que tu reviens (Barclay) * 1976 Plein feu sur Aznavour (Live, Olympia 21-02-76) (Barclay) * 1978 Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer (Barclay) * 1978 Guichets fermés (Live, enregistré à l'Olympia, les 12, 13 et 14 janvier 1978) (Barclay) * 1978 Un enfant est né (Barclay) * 1980 Autobiographie (Barclay) * 1981 Charles Aznavour est à l'Olympia (Live, Olympia 1980) (Barclay) * 1982 Je fais comme si (Barclay) * 1982 Une première danse (Barclay) * 1983 Charles chante Aznavour et Dimey (Barclay) * 1983 I'll be there (Barclay) * 1986 Aznavour (Embrasse-moi) (Tréma) * 1987 Aznavour (Je bois) (Tréma) * 1987 Récital Aznavour (Live, Palais des congrès 1987) (Tréma) * 1989 L'éveil Nouveaux enregistrements (Tréma) * 1989 L'élan Nouveaux enregistrements (Tréma) * 1989 L'envol Nouveaux enregistrements (Tréma) * 1991 Aznavour 92 (Tréma) * 1994 Toi et moi (Musarm) * 1995 Aznavour – Minnelli au Palais des Congrès de Paris (Live, récital du 20 novembre au 15 décembre 1991) (EMI) * 1995 Palais des Congrès 1994 (Live) (EMI) * 1995 You and me (EMI) * 1996 Roche et Aznavour (album reprenant pour la première fois les six 78 tours enregistrés par Pierre Roche et Charles Aznavour entre 1948 et 1952) (EMI) * 1996 Charles Aznavour au Carnegie Hall (Live, juin 1995) (EMI) * 1997 Plus bleu (EMI) * 1998 Jazznavour (EMI) * 1999 Palais des congrès 97/98 (Live) (EMI) * 2000 Aznavour 2000 (EMI) * 2001 Palais des congrès 2000 (Live) (EMI) * 2003 Je voyage (EMI) * 2005 Bon anniversaire Charles – Palais des congrès 2004 (Live) (EMI) * 2005 Insolitement vôtre (EMI) * 2007 Colore ma vie (EMI) Discographie anglaise - Albums originaux * 1958 Believe in me! (Ducretet-Thomson) * 1962 The time is now (Mercury) * 1965 Charles Aznavour – His love songs in English (Reprise) * 1965 The world of Charles Aznavour – All about love (live in Hollywood, 1965-11-19) (Reprise) * 1969 Of flesh and soul (Monument) * 1970 A man’s life (Monument) * 1972 I have lived (MGM) * 1974 A tapestry of dreams (Barclay) * 1975 I sing for... you (Barclay) * 1978 Esquire (Mam) * 1978 A private christmas (Mam) * 1983 In times to be (Barclay) * 1995 You and me (EMI) Discographie espagnole - Albums originaux * 1965 Canta en español (Barclay) * 1965 Canta en español, vol. 2 (Barclay) * 1967 Canta en español, vol. 3 (Barclay) * 1973 Que solo estoy (Barclay) * 1978 Al dormir junto a tí (Barclay) * 1980 Camarada (Barclay) * 1981 Dios (Barclay) * 1996 Cuando estás junto a mi (EMI) Discographie italienne - Albums originaux (À venir...) Discographie allemande - Albums originaux * 1965? Charles Aznavour in Deutschland (Barclay) * 1972? Du läßt dich geh’n (Amiga) * 1978? Vor dem Winter (Prisma Crystal) * 1980 Melodie des Lebens – Komm zurück (Mam) * 1995 Du und ich (EMI) Discographie - Collaborations en tant qu'artiste invité * 1976 Charles Aznavour presents Liesbeth List performing some of his finest songs (Philips) * 1982 Qu'est-ce qui fait courir David ? (BO) (SPI Milan) * 1983 Édith et Marcel (BO) (Pathé Marconi) * 1983 Les compagnons de la chanson - Olympia 1983 (Live) (Philips) * 1987 Chants traditionnels arméniens made in USA (Pathé Marconi) * 1990 Pierre et le loup (Direction Claudio Abbado) (D.G.) * 1992 La belle et la bête (BO) (Walt Disney Adès) * 1993 Frank Sinatra - Duets (Capitol Records) * 1994 Les Restos du coeur (WEA) * 1995 Vienna Noël (Live) (Sony) * 1995 Jean-Jacques Milteau - Merci d'être venus (Quelques notes/Odéon/EMI) * 1997 France Gall – Concert acoustique M6 (Live) (WEA) * 1999 Les Restos du coeur 99 (BMG) * 1999 Compay Segundo - Calle Salud (GASA) * 1999 Trio Esperanza - Nosso mundo (Philips) * 2000 Noël ensemble (Universal) * 2001 Feelings (hommage à Loulou Gasté) (Sony Music) * 2001 Charles Aznavour présente Swings de bohème (Live) * 2002 Patrick Bruel - Entre-deux (BMG) * 2003 L'hymne à la môme (hommage à Édith Piaf) (EMI) * 2004 Bon anniversaire Charles! (Live) (EMI) * 2005 Et puis la terre... * 2006 Jean-Yves d'Angelo - Piano voix (Sony BMG) * 2007 Bratsch - Plein du monde (Odeon Records) * 2007 Dean Martin - Forever cool (EMI) * 2008 Kery James - A l'ombre du show-business Discographie complète et catalogue * Discographie française * Catalogue international de tous les enregistrements disponibles Intégrales CD * 1995 L'Authentique - Colonne Morris (30 CD) (EMI) * 1998 Aznavour live à l'Olympia (Coffret 6 CD de luxe format vinyle) (EMI) * 1998 L'Authentique Nouvelle présentation de l'intégrale de 30 CD (EMI) * 2004 Intégrale Charles Aznavour – Arc de triomphe (44 CD, incluant les live) (EMI) Filmographie Acteur *''La Guerre des gosses'' (1936) d'Eugene Deslaw, Jacques Daroy avec Jean Murat, Saturnin Fabre *''Les Disparus de Saint-Agil'' (1938) de Christian-Jaque avec Erich von Stroheim, Michel Simon *''Adieu chérie'' (1945) de Raymond Bernard avec Danielle Darrieux, Louis Salou *''Une gosse sensas'' (1956) de Robert Bibal *''Paris music-hall'' (1957) de Stany Cordier *''C'est arrivé à 36 chandelles'' (1957) d'Henri Diamant-Berger avec Jane Sourza, Guy Bertil *''La Tête contre les murs'' (1958) de Georges Franju avec Pierre Brasseur, Jean-Pierre Mocky *''Oh ! Qué mambo'' (1959) de John Berry avec Magali Noël, Dario Moreno *''Les Dragueurs'' (1959) de Jean-Pierre Mocky avec Anouk Aimée, Charles Aznavour *''Le Testament d'Orphée'' (1959) de Jean Cocteau, Jacques Pinoteau avec Jean Cocteau *''Tirez sur le pianiste'' (1960) de François Truffaut avec Charles Aznavour, Marie Dubois *''Un taxi pour Tobrouk'' (1960) de Denys de La Patellière avec Lino Ventura, Charles Aznavour *''Le Passage du Rhin'' (1960) d'André Cayatte *''Les lions sont lâchés'' (1961) d'Henri Verneuil avec Claudia Cardinale, Jean-Claude Brialy *''Horace 62'' (1962) d'André Versini *''Les Petits Matins'' (1962) de Jacqueline Audry *''Le Diable et les Dix Commandements'' (1962), film à sketches de Julien Duvivier, épisode Tu ne tueras point avec Lino Ventura, Maurice Biraud *''Les Quatre vérités'' (1962) de René Clair, Alessandro Blasetti avec Anna Karina, Michel Serrault *''Tempo di Roma'' (1962) de Denys de La Patellière *''Le Rat d'Amérique'' (1962) de Jean-Gabriel Albicocco *''Les Quatre vérités'' (1962) (épisode: Les deux pigeons de René Clair) *''Pourquoi Paris ?'' (1962) de Denys de La Patellière *''Cherchez l'idole'' (1963) de Michel Boisrond avec Frank Alamo, Charles Aznavour *''Thomas l'imposteur'' (1964) de Georges Franju avec Michel Vitold, Emmanuelle Riva *''Haute Infidélité'' (Alta infidelta) (1964) (épisode : Péché dans l'après midi d'Elio Petri) *''Les Vierges'' (1964) de Jean-Pierre Mocky avec Gérard Blain, Jean Poiret *''Paris au mois d'août'' (1965) de Pierre Granier-Deferre avec Charles Aznavour, Jacques Marin *''La Métamorphose des cloportes'' (1965) de Pierre Granier-Deferre *''Le facteur s'en va-t-en guerre'' (1966) de Claude Bernard-Aubert *''Caroline chérie'' (1968) de Denys de La Patellière avec France Anglade, François Guérin, Bernard Blier, Karin Dor *''Candy'' (1968) de Christian Marquand avec Ewa Aulin et Ringo Starr *''Le Temps des loups'' (1969) de Sergio Gobbi avec Robert Hossein, Charles Aznavour, Virna Lisi *''The Games'' (1970) de Michael Winner avec Charles Aznavour, Ryan O'Neal *''Un beau monstre'' (1970) de Sergio Gobbi *''Les Derniers aventuriers'' (1970) de Lewis Gilbert avec Charles Aznavour, Alan Badel *''La Part des lions'' (1971) de Jean Larriaga avec Charles Aznavour, Robert Hossein *''Les Intrus'' (1972) de Sergio Gobbi avec Charles Aznavour, Marie-Christine Barrault *''The Blockhaus'' 1973 de Clive Rees *''Dix petits nègres'' (1974) de Peter Collinson avec Charles Aznavour, Maria Rohm *''Folies bourgeoises'' (1975) de Claude Chabrol avec Stéphane Audran, Bruce Dern *''Intervention Delta'' (Sky Riders) (1976) de Douglas Hickox avec James Coburn, Susannah York *''Le Tambour'' (1979) de Volker Schlöndorff avec David Bennent, Mario Adorf *''Qu'est-ce qui fait courir David ?'' (1981) d'Élie Chouraqui avec Francis Huster, Nicole Garcia *''La Montagne magique'' (Der Zauberberg) (1982) de Hans W. Geissendörfer avec Christoph Eichhorn, Marie-France Pisier *''Les Fantômes du chapelier'' (1982) de Claude Chabrol avec Michel Serrault, Charles Aznavour *''Édith et Marcel'' (1982) de Claude Lelouch avec Evelyne Bouix, Marcel Cerdan Jr *''Viva la vie !'' (1983) de Claude Lelouch avec Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli *''Yiddish Connection'' (1986) de Paul Boujenah avec Charles Aznavour, André Dussollier *''Mangeclous'' (1988) de Moshé Mizrahi avec Pierre Richard, Jacques Villeret *''Il Maestro'' (1989) de Marion Hänsel avec Malcolm McDowell, Charles Aznavour, Andréa Ferréol *''Les Années campagne'' (1991) de Philippe Leriche avec Charles Aznavour, Benoît Magimel *''Baldipata'' (1994) de Michel Lang avec Annie Cordy *''Pondichery, dernier comptoir des Indes'' (1996) de Bernard Favre avec Richard Bohringer, Charles Aznavour *''Le Comédien'' (1996) de Christian de Chalonge avec Michel Serrault, Charles Aznavour *''La Vérité sur Charlie'' (The Truth about Charlie) (2001) de Jonathan Demme avec Thandie Newton, Mark Wahlberg *''Ararat'' (2002) de Atom Egoyan avec Charles Aznavour, Marie-Josée Croze *''Emmenez-moi'' (2005) de Edmond Bensimon avec Charles Aznavour, Gérard Darmon, Zinedine Soualem Sources: Voir Wikipédia Les Disparus de Saint-Agil Compositeur *''Une gosse sensas'' (1956) de Robert Bibal *''Ces dames préfèrent le mambo'' (1957) de Bernard Borderie *''Le Cercle vicieux'' (1960) de Max Pécas avec Louisa Colpeyn, Claude Farell *''Tu ne tueras point'' (1960) de Claude Autant-Lara avec Suzanne Flon, Laurent Terzieff *''De quoi tu te mêles Daniela ?'' (1961) de Max Pécas avec Elke Sommer, Ivan Desny *''Douce violence'' (1962) de Max Pécas avec Elke Sommer, Pierre Brice *''Les Quatre Vérités'' (1962) de René Clair, Alessandro Blasetti avec Anna Karina, Michel Serrault *''Cherchez l'idole'' (1963) de Michel Boisrond avec Frank Alamo, Charles Aznavour *''La Tête du client'' (1965) de Jacques Poitrenaud avec Michel Serrault, Jean Poiret *''Cent briques et des tuiles'' (1965) de Pierre Grimblat avec Michel Serrault, Madeleine Barbulee *''Téhéran 43'' (1980) d'Aleksandr Alov, Vlamdimir Naumov avec Alain Delon, Claude Jade Scénariste *''Les Intrus'' (1972) dea Sergio Gobbi avec Charles Aznavour, Marie-Christine Barrault *''Yiddish Connection'' (1986) de Paul Boujenah avec Charles Aznavour, André Dussollier Concerts Vidéo * 1977 Großer Unterhaltungsabend – Charles Aznavour (Essen, Allemagne 1977). VHS Nikkatsu Video Films Co., Ltd./Japon * 1982 An Evening with Charles Aznavour (Duke of York's Theatre, Londres 1982). VIP Videocasette Diffusion, VHS SECAM MU 550 Laserdisc * 1982 An Evening with Charles Aznavour (Duke of York's Theatre, Londres 1982) différents du vidéo éponyme * 1987 Palais des congrès de Paris – Spectacle intégral (Palais des congrès, Paris 1987) différent du CD éponyme DVD * 2001 AZNAVOUR LIVE - Olympia 68/72/78/80 (EMI) * 2001 Charles Aznavour au Carnegie Hall (New York, juin 1996) (EMI) * 2001 AZNAVOUR – Pour toi Arménie (Concert à l'opéra d'Erevan, septembre 1996) * 2002 Patrick Bruel – Entre-Deux (C. Aznavour interprète Parlez-moi d'amour Patrick Bruel) * 2003 AZNAVOUR LIVE – Palais des Congrès 1994 (EMI) * 2003 AZNAVOUR LIVE - Palais des Congrès 97/98 (EMI) * 2004 Aznavour – Minelli au Palais des Congrès de Paris (EMI) * 2004 Toronto 1980 (Bonus du coffret Aznavour/Indispensables) (EMI) * 2004 Bon anniversaire Charles – Palais des congrès 2004 (EMI) * 2004 Bon anniversaire Charles! (Spectacle télédiffusé pour le 80e de Charles Aznavour, 22 mai 2004) (EMI) * 2005 Charles Aznavour 2000 – Concert intégral (EMI) * 2006 The Royal Opera – Die Fledermaus (Covent Garden, Londres 31-12-1983) (C. Aznavour interprète She) * 2007 Charles Aznavour : En concert à Erevan (EMI) Bibliographie *''Aznavour par Aznavour'', mémoires de Charles Aznavour, 1970 *''Charles Aznavour'', Yves Salgues, Editions Seghers, 1971 *''Petit frère'', Aïda Aznavour-Garvarentz, 1986 *''Des mots à l'affiche'', Charles Aznavour, 1991 *''Charles Aznavour - Un homme et ses chansons'', (l’intégralité de ses chansons), Livre de Poche, 1996 *''La Ballade espagnole'', Richard Balducci et Charles Aznavour, Cherche Midi, 1996 *''Mes chansons préférées'', Aznavour et Daniel Sciora, Christian Pirot, 2000 *''Aznavour, le roi de cœur'', Annie et Bernard Réval, préface de Pierre Roche, France-Empire, 2000 *''Le Temps des avants'', mémoires de Charles Aznavour, Flammarion, 2003 *''Charles Aznavour'', Christian Lamet, Librio, 2003 *''Images de ma vie'', recueil de photos de Charles Aznavour, Flammarion, 2005 *''Charles Aznavour ou Le destin apprivoisé'', Daniel Pantchenko (avec Marc Robine), Fayard-Chorus, 2006 *''La chanson française'', (réédition du Librio de 2003 augmentée d'autres ouvrages), Christian Lamet, Scali, 2007 *''Charles Aznavour, passionnément'', Caroline Réali, préface de Paul Mauriat. City, 2007 *''Mon père, ce géant'', recueil de nouvelles de Charles Aznavour, 2007 Liens externes * Site officiel * Radioscopie de Charles Aznavour Ina Archives Télé * Site d'un fan de Charles Aznavour * Charles Aznavour - Les bons moments * Les carnets Aznavour Notes category:Acteur français category:Chanteur français category:Auteur-compositeur-interprète francophone category:Nom de scène category:Membre des Enfoirés category:Commandeur de la Légion d'honneur category:Naissance en 1924 af:Charles Aznavour bg:Шарл Азнавур ca:Charles Aznavour cs:Charles Aznavour de:Charles Aznavour en:Charles Aznavour eo:Charles Aznavour es:Charles Aznavour fa:شارل آزناوور fi:Charles Aznavour he:שרל אזנבור hr:Charles Aznavour hy:Շառլ Ազնավուր id:Charles Aznavour it:Charles Aznavour ja:シャルル・アズナヴール ka:შარლ აზნავური nl:Charles Aznavour no:Charles Aznavour pl:Charles Aznavour pt:Charles Aznavour ru:Шарль Азнавур simple:Charles Aznavour sl:Charles Aznavour sr:Шарл Азнавур sv:Charles Aznavour tg:Шарл Азнавур tr:Charles Aznavour